


the fall

by wubzee



Series: Barbatos & Solomon - drabbles [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied Relationships, M/M, the nightlife amirite gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubzee/pseuds/wubzee
Summary: clubbing isn't barbatos' forte
Relationships: Barbatos & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Barbatos & Solomon - drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	the fall

The thrum of the music made him feel as if he’d consumed a glass or two more than necessary. He was nervous. Barbatos couldn’t remember how Diavolo had persuaded him into coming out for the night. He should’ve known the prick was going to end up leaving him.

There he was, blending into the crowd of bodies slick with sweat. The air was hot and the night was young. He was dancing with someone. A man of shorter stature and blonde hair. As much as he wanted to deny it, Barbatos was going to get him to admit his thing for blondes one of these days.

He glanced at the bar, his impatience and frustration encouraging him to order another drink. Taking a seat, he gestured for the bartender, vaguely wondering whether if he got drunk enough, he’d also be able to find a partner to fraternize with until morning.

Whiskey in hand, he looked out into the dark, eyes now accustomed to the periodic flashes of colored light. Plenty of attractive people to choose from so why was he left feeling unsatisfied?

A few met his gaze, a couple of them even flashing him some questionable grins. None of them made him want to react. He didn’t feel like settling for just anyone today. No, he was either going to find the best or leave before Diavolo could come looking for him.

Whatever song was playing suddenly changed and there was a shift. People’s heads were turning to the door and Barbatos followed suit. The alcohol in his system made it difficult to track where exactly they were looking but he eventually spotted the two men that had entered.

One had strawberry blonde hair and was chatting away with the group that had surrounded them. Fair, slim and exceptionally attractive. The other, whose hair seemed to reflect the light, seemed disinterested. Equally as attractive but aloof in comparison.

“Another, please.”

He was walking this way so Barbatos turned his attention to the speakers. Large, intimidating things that moved with the beat despite their capacity to project such volume. What if one were to drop? Would they have to evacuate?

“See something up there?”

Barbatos knew, without looking, that it was the white-haired man. The one that had caught his attention.

“I’m afraid not.”

_Pretty_ , he thought. Even his eyelashes had the same iridescent quality.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Barbatos supposed that that those were the words the man had wanted to hear. Because he took the seat beside him.

“A rum and coke, please.”

He’d had him pegged as the vodka type.

**Author's Note:**

> if u think diavolo isn't the type to dip at the possibility of some satanic booty, u'd be wrong


End file.
